


Happy Birthday, Taichou~

by RGaijin



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGaijin/pseuds/RGaijin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a cold, December morning, a day brighter than most others before. Why? Because today was the day of his birth and the preparations for it, have only just about begun! </p><p>Oneshot, From Rangiku's pov mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Taichou~

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: After years of writing nothing but FMA fanfics, I've finally broken the chain and decided to write a bleach one. I have my role playing to thank for this though.  
> Anyhow, I come today bringing you a fiction, in honour of the tenth captain's birthday. Of course, its a little late since his birthday was the 20th but here you go. Hope you enjoy and happy reading~
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated and welcomed.

The sun was shining brightly on this cold December day and even though it was just a few weeks past the start of winter; the day, today couldn't have started any better.

Matsumoto opened her eyes and instantly stretched her upper limbs over her head, a little squeak like grunt escaping her lips as she rolled her legs about, wondering to herself why she had woken up so much earlier than usual and not wanting to get out of warm bedding just yet.

Instantly, her eyes shot wide open, a thought occurring to her just then. Icy blue gaze shifted to the small note she'd placed a few feet from her futon, she reached for it and groggily stared at the note, written in her quick cursive.

A small smile crossed her lips then, she had been right in writing it because if she didn't she would have forgotten and well, there was just no relying on her captain remember what today was either.

Today, was his day of his birth!

And as special as it should be, he tended to treat it like any other day. Luckily for him though, he always had her to remember for him. Scrouching the note in her hand, the lieutenant of the tenth was up in a flash, she had a great many things to do before making an appearance at her captain's office, hopefully he wouldn't be there but that would be asking for the impossible.

An hour later she was at Nanao's, pulling the very startled and reluctant lieutenant to help with the things she had already planned. There were some places she had to go; things she had to get, but most of all it all had to be done efficiently and quickly and who better to assist with those two things than Nanao.

Everything was going according to plan, so far.

Another hour had passed, by the time all was ready and done. Bidding her good friend adieu with such animated vigour that was of the bubbly blonde's norm, the eager vice captain then turned to and managed to persuade some members of the tenth to lure the unsuspecting captain out of his den, on any sort of errand, so that she would have enough time to take full control of his office.

Rangiku then diligently worked to spread the little snowflake shaped decorations all over the walls and bookcases that lined the room. A huge powder blue banner with large white bold letters was erected right over the captain's chair — it being the most strategic place his eye would fall on as soon as he entered — which read, 'Tanjoubi omedetou, taichou!'

There was an enormous picture of the ice dragon Hyourinmaru with the captain standing on top of it, arms folded and much like his stoic self, she had managed to get it made by the best artist she could find but didn't really have time have it framed, unfortunately. Still, she hoped her captain would enjoy this first of the gifts she had in store for him.

There was also a medium sized cake and though she knew her captain didn't much care for sweets, she was also sure he would at least try a slice, just for her sake. It was vanilla and strawberry, with little watermelons lining its edges. She had Momo to thank for it.

She collected the gifts everyone from their division had given her the night before and piled them all, in a high little hill, over his desk. So he could open them all before he started his paperwork. Of course, he wouldn't but she was going to help with the opening to encourage him anyway.

Lastly, the best gift of all, she thought, was all wrapped and packaged with the utmost care in simple maroon wrapping paper with a black ribbon. Inside the package was a new turquoise coloured kimono, one which she thought matched his eyes perfectly and would no doubt look amazing on him when he wore it. Matsumoto did love kimonos; a lot, and this one was by far, the perfect one she had gotten for anyone other than herself, yet.

Seeming a little irritated, the silver haired captain of the tenth barged into his office, followed by some panicked officers who had tried to keep his attention but failed.

"You don't need my help to tell you the difference between oranges and apples. Why is that even an issue?! Just go and do your jobs, before I transfer you all to Kuchiki's strict division. You're all acting ridiculous!"

"B-but but taichou, it's a very important decision and only you can tell us since we.."

Matsumoto who had hid behind the couch, just as she heard the door slam open, waved off the frantic seventh seater, followed by several others that were trying to keep the captain out, 'It's okay, I'm done!' she mouthed before popping out of her hiding place the moment Hitsugaya had his back to her.

"SURPRISE, TAICHOU!" She yelled, motioning with both hands at the others to chime in and a very loud surprise was echoed throughout the walls of the tenth divisions' barracks.

Toshiro Hitsugaya just stood there, stunned for a few minutes.

A slow frown crept over his features, "Thank you, everyone. I appreciate it, but you can all go back to your duties now." His sea green eyes turned to his lieutenant, knowing exactly the reason behind everyone's strange absurdity.

The members quickly scurried away to perform their various duties, seeming as though the little threat their captain had made may had fuelled their enthusiasm more than usual.

"Happy birthday, taichou~"

"I should have known you were behind that crazy nonsense back there."

He turned around and saw the banner; the large banner, staring him in the face with its unsightly sight that was draped over his tall chair. Heaving a loud sigh, and choosing to ignore it, Hitsugaya moving towards the chair to sit. His eyes flickered towards the hill of presents over his paperwork then, with an unamused expression.

"Get those things off, before I throw them off. I need to finish my work before the Captain's meeting in a few hours."

"Awww, but taichou! You have to celebrate your birthday first! There's cake and its good~" She rushed over to where the cake rested before the couch and cut a slice. "Come here and try it~"

There was no response, just a blank, expressionless face staring at her.

"Pleeeeeeeease~?"

"Fine. But only one slice and then you get rid of that pile over my desk."

"Okay~!"

Hitsugaya flopped on the seat beside her and graciously accepted the plate she handed him, forking a small bit and taking a bite. Matsumoto's eyes never left his face, keenly waiting to see his response. "So? How is it?"

"It's good."

"And?"

"Watermelons huh? Nice."

"It's vanilla and strawberry though."

"I noticed."

"So you like?"

"I do. Thank you."

"Good! Momo-chan will be glad to hear it~ But that's not all yet!"

She rushed off to get the maroon parcel.

"Oh? Hinamori made it?"

Flopping down beside him once again.

"Yep~ This is my gift, hope you like it~"

Hitsugaya's gaze turned to the package she dropped on his lap, blinking at it for a few moments. "You didn't have to get me anything, the best gift you could give me is doing your paperwork."

Matsumoto grinned. "I know I know, but this is so much better paperwork~"

The corners of his lips turned upwards into a small grin, before he took another bite from his cake, purposefully delaying opening her gift just to be a tease.

She knew what he was doing and pouted at him.

"What's inside?"

"Open it and find out."

"I'll do it later."

"No, now."

"Later."

"Mmm, guess I'll just have to ask everyone to come back in here then, so we can have a party in taichou's office and finish all this lovely, delicious cake. Of course, they'll make a mess and delay you from finishing your paperwork before your meeting but that's okay, we are celebrating taichou's birthday and it only comes once a year~"

He shot her a glare then put his empty plate on the table before him, moving his hands towards the box and peering at it curiously.

"You can tear the wrapping paper off, if you'd like."

And he did, except doing it rather carefully and neatly instead. Once the thick paper and the ribbons were out of the way, he was left with a glossy surface of a brown box, recognising it to hold some form of clothing inside.

"Is it a Kimono?"

"Maybe~ Open it and see!"

The young captain put the cover aside then pulled out the delicate fabric hiding behind its protective crepe paper covering. He held it up before him, his expression somewhat unreadable but inside a warmth gripped him as he held it.

Matsumoto arched an eyebrow at him, leaning close to see his face. "You don't like the colour?"

"No… It's appropriate."

"Appropriate?" She chuckled, her soft giggles filling the room. "It's more than just that, I got it because I thought it'd bring out the colour of hair and your eyes more. Because Taichou has such lovely snowy hair and such pretty eyes~"

Toshiro paused to look up at her. He was touched.

For as long as he could remember, he was teased about the strange colour of both his snow white coloured hair, and now someone actually thought it was wonderful, not strange. Worth showing off.

"Thank you, Matsumoto. But, my eyes are not pretty. I'm not a girl."

The blonde chuckled. "Gomen gomen," Nodding and tilting her head to one side. "Do you like it?"

"I do." He smiled, running his fingers over the soft material.

"You're welcome." She softly said, returning his smile. "Oh! And Happy birthday again, taichou!"

The portrait with Hyorinmaru would just have to wait to be seen, later.


End file.
